Les Épouses Malfoy
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Leurs maris les trompent, elles sont seules dans le manoir, elles discutent ... Et peut être même plus ... Femslash


**Les Épouses Malfoy **

_Leurs maris les trompent, elles sont seules dans le manoir, elles discutent ... Et peut être même plus ..._

Astoria était dans sa chambre, dans le célèbre et grandiose Manoir des Malefoy. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle y habitait, elle avait pris résidence dans cette demeure après son mariage, arrangé bien sûr, avec Drago, seul héritier de la famille Malefoy. Elle soupira en regardant à travers la baie vitrée face à elle, derrière se tenait un lac gigantesque mais qui n'avait pas oublié d'être magnifique. Ce lac lui fit repenser à sa jeunesse, lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle était pleine de rêves et d'idéaux alors, mais c'était sans compter sur son père et ses idées de Sang Pur. Malgré la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'était retrouvée contrainte d'épouser un jeune homme à qui elle n'avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Oh, bien sûr, les deux sorciers ne s'étaient pas mariés tout de suite, ses parents avaient accordé la main de la jeune sorcière deux mois après sa rencontre officielle avec le beau blond. Elle ne pouvait nier que son mari était d'une beauté sans pareille, mais qu'importe, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui... Un autre soupir se fit entendre avant que le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme ne la tire de ses pensées.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, cependant elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle trouva à ses côtés Narcissa, sa belle-mère.

« Astoria ? »

Cette dernière pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de la matriarche des Malefoy.

« Où est Drago ? »

La femme du dit blond s'arracha à la contemplation du lac pour regarder dans les yeux son interlocutrice.

« Avec l'une d'entre elles... »

Astoria baissa les yeux, bien sûr que Drago était infidèle, il l'avait toujours été et il n'était pas prêt de changer. La jeune femme se souvint de l'avoir appris de sa propre bouche, il le lui avait annoncé froidement, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée que ses maîtresses. Elle s'était senti trahie et honteuse mais pas vraiment surprise. Dans ce genre de mariages, rares étaient les couples fidèles...

La femme trompée sentit la main de son aînée sur son bras, l'obligeant silencieusement à lever les yeux vers elle.

« Je comprends... »

Puis Narcissa la prit dans ses bras doucement, en se souvenant qu'elle avait été à la place de sa belle-fille. Lucius l'avait trompée aussi, et continuait de le faire... Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il ne rentrait pas le soir, ou qu'elle trouvait des sous-vêtements féminins qui n'étaient pas les siens dans ses affaires.

« Malheureusement, on s'y fait. »

Astoria sentait toujours les bras de la blonde autour d'elle... Comment pouvait-elle être une femme trompée elle aussi ? Comment pouvait-on tromper Narcissa Black-Malfoy ? La jeune femme aimait beaucoup son aînée, elle avait toujours été là pour elle depuis un an. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la mère de Drago soit surprotectrice avec son fils et la déteste de lui prendre son protégé. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, au contraire, elle semblait s'être rendu compte que son fils était la copie conforme de son père. Narcissa était donc plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de son fils.

« Avez-vous déjà pensé à faire pareil ? » demanda Astoria en se détachant de l'étreinte de la blonde, mais restant tout de même très proche d'elle.

Narcissa sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle-fille.

« Oui, j'y pense souvent. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait... Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver quelqu'un avec qui je voulais le faire. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas si simple de tromper son conjoint. J'en ai eu souvent l'occasion, mais à chaque fois il y avait quelque chose qui me bloquait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je dois le tromper c'est parce que la personne me donnera envie d'être infidèle, et non par simple besoin de l'être. »

Astoria hocha la tête, elle comprit donc pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu tromper son mari avec Blaise la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés chez lui... Le jeune homme lui avait fait une proposition qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté, mais elle n'avait pas accepté... Il était pourtant bel homme, mais il lui faisait trop penser à Drago. L'ancien Serpentard l'avait regardée tristement, il croyait sûrement qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé car elle était amoureuse de son mari.

Les doigts de la femme de Drago se posèrent sur le cou de la blonde sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience, mais les frissons de Narcissa la réveillèrent quelque peu.

« J'ai très envie de lui rendre la pareille pourtant... » murmura Astoria.

Et sans préavis, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de sa belle-mère. Elle entendit son aînée gémir, ce qui encouragea la jeune femme à continuer son exploration avec entrain.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa sentait l'autre sorcière couvrir son cou de baisers, plus doux les uns que les autres. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment tant de douceur pouvait-elle exister ? Elle se sentait partir de plus en plus à chaque seconde, ses mains dans les cheveux d'Astoria. Elle croisa le regard de la jeune femme, qui était empli d'intensité. La blonde plaqua sa nouvelle amante contre la baie vitrée et l'embrassa pour la première fois. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait été embrassée ainsi, même à Poudlard lorsqu'elle était en couple avec Nott. La femme de son fils était vraiment une perle, se dit Narcissa alors qu'elle sentait des mains défaire sa robe. Ces mêmes mains partirent ensuite à la découverte de son corps, et de nouveau elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, car jamais elle n'était été touchée de cette façon, avec tant de délicatesse et d'envie.

Astoria poussa sa belle-mère jusqu'au lit qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Tandis qu'elle sentait que Narcissa défaisait à son tour sa robe, elle se dit que jamais le blond ne l'avait trompée dans leur lit. Il avait toujours eu la décence de le faire ailleurs. Une pointe de culpabilité s'empara donc de la jeune sorcière, mais elle fut vite balayée lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de sa belle-mère contre son sein. Alors elle oublia complètement son mari ou son beau-père, tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant c'était elle et Narcissa, rien de plus...

Bien vite les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent nues l'une contre l'autre, soupirant et gémissant de plaisir en réponse aux caresses de l'autre. Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes deux atteint la jouissance, Astoria resta blottie contre Narcissa, elle pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de son aînée, qui tentait de se calmer. C'était le plus beau son qu'elle ait jamais entendu, les mains de la blonde faisaient de petits cercles dans le dos de sa belle-fille inconsciemment. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, et le fait que ce soit avec la femme de son fils ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Narcissa, si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus à nouveau, tu devrais enlever ta main de mon dos. »

La voix de son amante tira la blonde de ses pensées idylliques.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie... Aucun d'eux ne sera de retour avant deux heures... »

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Astoria, qui se pencha sur l'autre sorcière pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il n'y avait qu'elles pour l'instant, les possibles remords viendraient plus tard... Ou jamais... Après tout qu'importe, ce n'était pas comme si leurs maris étaient amoureux d'elles !

Cependant durant les années qui suivirent elles firent bien attention de garder leur relation secrète, car un Malefoy reste très orgueilleux... Et se savoir trompés pourrait leur faire faire d'horribles choses aux deux femmes qui ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'être amoureuses.

**Fin**


End file.
